The Will of Aphrodite
by I'mCIA
Summary: From her place in the clouds, Aphrodite watches Diana, the beautiful Amazonian Princess, lead a life of loneliness. She watches as her most prized creation spends night after night in a cold bed with no man to warm her. As the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite decides that this cannot continue. So, she decides to "help".
1. Chapter 1

_This story was born in the depths of 8chan /co/._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Part One**

It had started out as a fun little game. Now it had become more of a ritual. People watching: following the petty lives of the mortals of Earth from their comfy spot in the clouds. The other gods looked down upon the practice.

 _"_ _It's intrusive,"_ they would tell her.

She ignored them of course. People watching wasn't nearly as bad as direct divine intervention, a practice she knew the others were quite fond of… back when the Pantheon was in its prime, at least.

 _Damned hypocrites,_ Aphrodite thought with a brief sneer as she lounged upon her silk bedsheets. Her eyes were locked on the world below, searching for entertainment. A nude Ares slumbered beside her, his muscled chest rising and falling. Brother and sister they were, and their joining was one that the mortal world would surely curse as sinful. But by what right could the mortals judge the gods?

 _Besides, it's not like Zeus had any issues regarding blood ties when choosing a bedmate…_

With a pout, the Goddess of Love, Desire, and Beauty watched the denizens of the mortal plane scurry about their short lives. One individual in particular had most of her attention. The only woman in the world who could come close to matching her own divine beauty.

Diana of Themyscira.

 _The Wonder Woman,_ Aphrodite noted with a smirk. _What's happening in your life today, Protector of Man's World? Or rather, what_ _ **isn't**_ _happening?_

It was sad really, almost pathetic, that one of the most beautiful women in the world was leading a life of loneliness. A life devoid of affection and physical pleasure – save, of course, for the particularly cold nights when the Amazonian princess couldn't bear to go to bed without satisfying herself.

It should have offended the divine manifestation of love and sex, the very notion that a creature of such allure and femininity would waste her life away without experiencing the pleasures of the flesh. In fact, it did. At first, Aphrodite was indeed angered, no, _enraged_ that one of her patrons would deny herself what all people naturally desire. But it was quite the experience, watching Diana go about her two lives as businesswoman and superhero, watching her spend night after night in a lavish-but-empty apartment, sleeping in a cold bed with no one around to warm her through the night.

But damn if it wasn't entertaining. A train wreck, certainly, but entertaining. It was almost humorous to hear the new and nonsensical reasons Diana would concoct as to not take a man to bed.

 _"_ _I'm not looking for a boyfriend,"_ She would say before going home and losing herself in a couple of rented romantic comedies.

 _"_ _I haven't met anyone special just yet,"_ She would joke before spending an evening reading a trashy erotic novel.

 _"_ _Young women everywhere look up to me. I have to show them they don't need a man to complete them,"_ She would declare before lying awake at night, staring at the empty half of her king-sized bed.

The same spiel had been repeated for years, ever since she came to the world of Patriarchy. Aphrodite was in awe of the woman's willpower, the thought of going so long without the company of a nice, strong man only coming to the Goddess in the form of nightmares.

Impressive, certainly, but Aphrodite could not abide it. One of her own patrons choosing to be celibate? She certainly could not allow that. When she gave the Amazon a part of her own beauty, it was supposed to be used for exactly as it was intended: to help ease the pillars of Amazonian culture into minds of men through love and warmth. It was not meant to turn her patron into godsdamned cocktease!

Diana of Themyscira desperately needed to get laid.

And Aphrodite was going to help make that happen.

* * *

Diana straightened out her bustier, shifting the silver Ws until they were perfectly in place. Appearances were everything after all. For a school full of young ladies getting ready to take on the world, Wonder Woman needed to look more than inspiring. She needed to look like a true role model, with nary a hair out of place: the image of female perfection.

The amazon stepped back and gazed into the mirror, appraising the woman looking back at her. A true aristocrat's face, with full lips, a pert nose, high cheeks, and striking blue eyes. Long, lustrous black hair, falling down her shoulders and back in gentle waves. And lower, she took in her womanly body: long, athletic legs, her skin as smooth as a newborn's bottom. Wide, feminine hips capable of driving even the Batman mad. A flat belly, delightfully toned (and yet not quite muscled like a man's). Full breasts, perky despite their size, yet visibly supple, begging for the ravenous touch of a man's mouth…

Diana blinked. That had been odd. Normally, such carnal thoughts were kept in check. She was an Amazon warrior of Themyscira, not some hormonal young woman who couldn't look at a strapping man without going starry-eyed.

With a purse of her lips, the Woman of Wonder pushed the tawdry ideas from her mind. She looked herself over again, watching the mirror with a clinical eye.

Boots: polished.

Legs: waxed.

Skirt: pressed and cleaned.

Bustier: fitted.

Bracers: shined.

Hair: done.

The final piece had yet to be applied, she remembered. The lipstick was a deep, cherry red, turning her plump lips, once naturally beautiful, into pillowy things that would inspire the dreams of the men for ages to come.

 _Men_ , she thought with something that was pointedly _not_ disappointment. _There's going to be young men at the assembly as well_ , she remembered _. I might as well give the boys something to gawk at while I'm inspiring their female classmates_ , Diana rationalized as she cupped her bosom and pushed her tits higher. The resulting cleavage was deep, cavernous even, the top swells of her bust almost spilling out over the silver Ws like a sea of pale flesh.

 _The delicious bane of man: a nice pair of tits._

The Amazon turned, taking in her profile. The sudden movement caused a not-so-tiny jiggle of her womanly form. She smirked at that, a bit too satisfied. Perhaps she was not entirely free of vanity as she once claimed.

 _Ass: fantastic._

 _Breasts: enormous._

 _Wonder Woman: knockout._

Glancing into the mirror for a final time, Diana Prince strutted out onto her hotel's balcony. With the light morning breeze flowing through her hair, the Amazon lifted into the sky. By will alone, she flew – silently praying that the wind wouldn't mess up all her hard work.

 _That school wants Wonder Woman? That school is sure as Hades getting Wonder Woman._

* * *

"So… that's it? You're making her horny?"

Aphrodite nodded but kept her eyes firmly glued on the Amazon. It was surely an experience for the Goddess, Ares realized, watching her influence slowly but surely affect her most prized patron. She was not going to miss even a moment, not even for the God of War.

He didn't quite like that idea.

Ares frowned at his fellow Goddess, his displeasure at being ignored infecting the very air around him. Crossing his arms, he leaned back into his marble seat, turning his own eyes on the woman who had so totally captured his lover's attention.

She was beautiful, gorgeous, a "dime" as some mortals would say. Tall, leggy, athletic – but not too buff as to look butch. No, Diana of Themyscira had the body of a _woman_ , with wide hips meant for a man to hold as he mounted her… Long hair for a man to pull as he thrust into her… A well-formed rear, heart-shaped, meant for slapping, spanking…

His manhood – or rather, his godhood – stirred in his lap, swelling further with every thought that passed through his mind. Thoughts of sweaty skin, soft lips, bouncing breasts, feminine moans… The God of War did his best to ignore his stiffening cock. It was beneath his position to be felled by what plagued all young boys.

Ares was loathe to admit it, but Wonder Woman was exactly that. At least in terms of beauty… _A wonderful woman._

 _If the Amazon wasn't such an enormous fucking hypocrite, I might have made her one of my patrons_ , Ares thought with a grimace. _Claim that you're for peace, but go around knocking heads with your godlike strength. The loops her mind must be going through to justify it to herself…_

And now there she was, preaching her nonsensical views to an auditorium full of impressionable young minds, corrupting them into believing her schlock.

"Every red-blooded man in that room wants to fuck her," Aphrodite giggled, resting her head on her hands. "Teachers, students… You have no idea how many cocks are just _primed_ to pop Wondy's cherry."

"I'm guessing it's a lot."

"And she knows, too. Maybe not, like, in the forefront of her mind… but deep down, in the cavewoman part of her brain, Miss Feminist Princess down there knows what she's doing to those poor boys and she _likes_ it. I can _feel_ it, Ares! She's just as horny as they are! She primed and ready to blow and that's all _me_ , man of mine!"

"At some point she has to break, you said it yourself." He said.

Aphrodite gave him a mischievous little smile, her tongue snaking out to gloss over her lips. "No one, not even the Sensational Wonder Woman, can last against my influence. I'm a base need, baby, just like hunger. The real question is: Can she last to the end of her little speech?"

Ares smirked at that.

 _At the very least I get to watch the Amazon debase herself,_ he thought, leaning forward to get a better view.

After all, this was a show he didn't want to miss.

* * *

The assembly had felt much longer than half-an-hour. Sam never once believed that just sitting down and listening could be such an arduous experience. But today wasn't the first time he had been proven wrong.

Wonder Woman had come to their school. A special treat arranged by the Principal herself for all the students' hard work. Now, Sam was never one of those cynical asshole types who hated everything and everyone, but he wasn't a hero fanboy either. And he just couldn't find much of a reason to get excited over being crammed into an auditorium to listen to a superheroine talk about… things.

 _God, I zoned out for the whole fucking thing, didn't I?_

The lunchtime bell continued the tradition of being the sound of deliverance. Sam couldn't escape the auditorium fast enough.

Grabbing a tray for himself and filling it with what the school called "food", the young man sought out a secluded table at the far end of the lunchroom. Plopping himself down in a huff, his mind began the mental process of purging the boredom from his body, restoring to it the usual youthful vigor.

As it was such an engaging mental workout, Sam almost didn't notice the friend that had sat down across from him. Lance had his arms crossed, smiling in that usual mischievous way, like there was a joke that only he knew the punchline to. He stared across the table at Sam, almost expectantly, and slowly the smile gave way to a look that almost resembled concern.

"So…" Lance started, furrowing his brow. "I guess we're just not going to talk about it?"

Sam frowned. "Talk about what?"

"The _speech_ ," Lance answered, smiling again. "What else?"

"What's there to talk about?" Sam used his spoon to poke at what he believed to be mashed potatoes. "We all heard what she said. A lot of talk about empowerment and "breaking through barriers". I'm going to be honest here, Lance, I don't think that speech was directed towards us lowly dudefolk."

"Well yeah, obviously! No shit! Wonder Woman's all about that feminism crap," Lance dismissed those thoughts with a wave of his hand. "But I'm not talking about her speech. I'm talking about _her speech._ "

Sam raised a single brow. "You lost me."

"Oh, come on! The _speech!_ The way she talked! Her body language!" Lance laughed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Wonder Woman was horny as fuck, dude!"

Sam reached across the table and placed a hand on Lance's shoulder, a patronizing grin etched on his face. "I think your hormones are acting up again, son."

Lance shrugged the hand away, pointing at Sam accusingly. "She was eye-fucking every guy in that auditorium! How could you not notice that?"

"To be perfectly honest, I sort of zoned out once the wage gap came up."

"So, you missed all of it?" Lance looked aghast. "You couldn't even be bothered to notice her huge tits? Those puppies were fucking _out there_ , dude! Deepest cleavage I've ever seen! Must have been using a magical Amazonian push-up bra or something! I'm surprised they let her on campus dressed the way she was!"

Sam couldn't help but wince. It was just his luck that he'd miss something like that. He tried imagining Wonder Woman standing up there, visibly struggling to keep her composure and not start fingering herself right up there on the stage. But, like all teenage boys, his mind could only do so much.

"What do you want me to say, man?" Sam shrugged, his hands thrown up in mock defeat.

"Well, for starters…" Lance said, disappointment lacing his words. "You can finally admit that you're a eunuch."

Sam flipped him off. "I'll have you know, I have an abundance of manhood."

"Eh?" Befuddlement fell across Lance's sharp features.

"I've got a big dick." Sam clarified.

"Oh. TMI, dude… Fag."

"And for the record…" Sam shoveled a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "I _did_ notice her huge tits. They were _fantastic._ "

It was a lie, but Sam would rather be a liar than a eunuch.

"A thirty minute assembly and all you could take away from it were her huge tits?" A shrill voice grated into Sam's eardrums. Sam didn't need to look up to know who it was. He didn't exactly _want_ to look. He much preferred that his lunch remain in his stomach. "I can't really say I expected much from you, but you still managed to disappoint."

"Is this a new tumblr thing? Just cutting into private conversations?" Sam asked, keeping his eyes on his food. The blob of not-mashed potatoes was a more pleasing sight than Alyssa Lieberman.

"Jesus Christ, I didn't even see her coming this time," Lance whispered. "That's impressive, you know… because she's so fat."

Sam did know, all too well. There was no teenage girl on the planet with a bigger chip on her shoulder. And there was no teenage girl prouder for being the size of a small moon.

"Suck my clit, fuckboy." From the sound of her heavy breathing, it was clear that the simple act of flinging verbal abuse had taken some energy out of the rotund girl.

"Watch out, Sam," Lance warned him, voice quivering in mock worry. "Her wit is unparalleled."

With a sigh, Sam turned in his seat. She filled his vision, the picture of militant internet activism. Her gelatinous form jiggled without restraint from even the slightest movement, visible even under her shirt. Printed across her misshaped chest were the words "DIE CIS SCUM".

Swallowing his disgust, Sam forced an effort to be civil. "Can we not do this during lunch, Alyssa? This is supposed to be a time of peace and contemplation and wondering _what the hell this food is even supposed to be._ If you'd just wait until after school, I'd be positively _delighted_ to listen to you talk about the male gaze and toxic masculinity."

Alyssa snorted, her chins seemingly expanding as she gave them a smile with all the sweetness of a gas station restroom.

"Oh no, I wouldn't waste my valuable time with you two cretins."

"But you're wasting time with us now…" Lance noted with a grin.

"I heard you two fuckfaces reducing Wonder Woman to a pair of tits, so I felt it was my obligation to remind you that those tits accomplished more than you ever will. Plus, Princess Diana comes from Paradise Island, an all-female culture. She's a lesbian, dipshit!" Alyssa placed her hands on her hips – or rather, she attempted to – looking upon the two boys as if their egos had been dealt a deathblow. "You have less than a zero percent chance with her! And even if she was straight, your micro-penis wouldn't exactly impress a woman like her. Think about that before you two pissbabies spew bullshit about her "huge tits"."

With surprising speed, the sneering mountain of a girl reached out and snatched up Sam's fruit cup… And dumped it over his head. Cold juice rained down over his face, his eyes reflexively snapping shut. Damp hair stuck to his forehead, the young man growing tense as he felt the cool, sticky liquid run down his back.

He didn't see Alyssa leave, but he could hear her lumber away. Sam could easily visualize her fat, smug face smirking at her handy work. The thought was but fuel for the fire. A fire that Sam had become adept at controlling.

Wiping the juice from his face, Sam grit his teeth and threw Lance an even smile.

 _See? I'm alright. Just some juice. No problem._

Lance was less than impressed.

"You know, you could tell a teacher about that. Hell, you could fight back if you wanted. She barely counts as a girl, I don't think people would mind watching her get a black eye."

Sam shook his head. The thoughts of going to town on Alyssa were tempting, but they had to remain as exactly that: thoughts.

"Nah, man. I'm eighteen. She's a junior. I'd rather not get arrested for assaulting a minor. Plus, if I told a teacher, they'd just send us both to the Principal's Office and make us write apology letters to each other."

Lance crossed his arms, jaw set. "Just turn the other cheek, huh?"

"It's only juice," Sam told him, licking his lips. "I've got some spare shirts in my gym locker and there's still time to shower before next period."

Lance seemed to accept that, albeit reluctantly.

"See you after class, then."

Sam nodded, rose from his seat and started for the locker rooms.

 _I actually liked this shirt, too… Crazy bitch…_

* * *

Diana was surrounded. Enemies on all sides, closing in. Their scent was heavy in the air, suffocating her. The scent of _men._ Earthy, musky, _strong_ … unmistakable.

It was intoxicating, so much that Diana found herself holding her breath. She feared a single whiff would make her head spin.

They were teachers, coaches… one of them was quite young… a student teacher, perhaps? All of them male, all of their attention on _her._

She had thought her ordeal on stage had been unbearable, forcing out her speech as lust and need slowly crept its way through her body, slithering into her very core. She hadn't noticed until it was too late, until her nipples hardened, pressing against the cold, silver "W"s of her bustier. She had gotten wet, right up there on the stage, before a crowd of hundreds of students, and only the Gods knew why.

She finished her speech – by the Gods, she ought to have an Academy Award for acting natural through the whole thing – and she got out the message she wanted to send to those impressionable school girls, but the worst had yet to come.

The thoughts, lewd, carnal visions, they came next. Thoughts of men, strong men, naked men, and thoughts of Diana herself laying with those men. They came to her like a wave, flooding into her unsuspecting mind.

 _Why? Why_ _ **now**_ , she wondered as she desperately searched for the exit. Moving quickly, the Amazonian Princess slipped out into a deserted hallway. Perhaps, she believed, she could have slipped away without anyone noticing and taken care of her problem in the privacy of her hotel room.

 _A fool's hope. Dressed the way I was, this was bound to happen. How could any man not notice the Woman of Wonder?_

And notice her, they certainly did. A group of school faculty members caught her right outside the gymnasium. Diana couldn't blow them off, not when she was an invited guest.

 _But simply blowing them, however…_

Diana bit her tongue, silencing the thought.

The men before her were speaking intently, all wide eyes and wide smiles, but Diana was worlds away. She was fighting a battle of the mind, a battle of will versus desire.

A battle the men would likely pray for her to lose.

 _They want to fuck me_ , Diana concluded, digging her nails into the skin of her palm. _They all want to fuck me._

She could smell it on them, in the air. Their arousal was potent, visibly straining against their khaki work pants. She eyed them subtly, the cocks that were so cruelly imprisoned within their trousers, suffocating in their cloth prisons. Her body ached deliciously and it took the willpower of every Green Lantern and more to keep her from touching her clit right then.

 _…_ _And I think I want to fuck them, too._

She needed to escape. _Now._

"It was truly a pleasure to come and speak to your wonderful students, but I'm afraid I must excuse myself for a moment," Diana interrupted with a forced smile, not un-gently brushing through the ring of men that had surrounded her. "Pardon me."

Rounding the corner, she made long, quick strides, her heels clicking, clicking, clicking…

 _Gods, what is happening to me?_

She would never make it back to the hotel. Her skin cried out to her, yearning to be touched, her breasts begging to be cupped and kneaded. Her blood sang, her heart drumming against her ribcage. Diana needed release.

 _Hera, forgive me…_

She looked around frantically, eyes darting about for anything that could provide privacy.

Then she saw it.

"Locker Rooms"

 _Perfect._

* * *

"You know, I thought she was going to drop to her knees right there and start sucking those teachers off."

"She was _this close_ , Ares! _This close!_ "

"That would've been fun to watch. Guess we'll just have to settle for masturbating in the gyms locker rooms."

"Kinda disappointing, really. I'm spending all this time and energy trying to get Miss Lonely here to grab a man and go to town, but there she is, taking all that lust and pent up frustration-"

"Hold on a second… That's the _boys'_ locker room."

* * *

 _Please note that I have not abandoned work on XXX-Men or The Spider and the Cat. I just like to mix things up by shifting focus to different projects periodically. It helps me keep things fresh in my mind and stops me from getting bored with one particular work. It also helps me get over writers block when I get stuck on a certain story and don't know where to take it._

 _I apologize if my sporadic update schedule with my stories annoys or irks you. Please don't hate me. I couldn't handle that. You are my muse, my flame._


	2. Chapter 2

_I take commissions. My email is on my profile if any of you are interested._

* * *

At this point it was fair to say that the day had not gone according to plan. First Sam missed the school bus and since his parents had already left for work he was forced to walk to school. That made him tardy and earned him a lecture from his homeroom teacher. Next was Wonder Woman's assembly, the administration's well-kept secret. Sam had hoped to get some unfinished homework done during his free period, but the assembly put a stop to that. And then there was the fruit cup being dumped over his head during lunch. Now, Sam wasn't one to whine or anything but he preferred his clothes to remain clean throughout the school day. And feeling the cold, sticky juice run down his neck wasn't the best sensation.

It was a day full of the unexpected. But not every twist in the road lead to misfortune.

No, certainly not. Making out with Wonder Woman was a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one.

Sam had just gotten out of the shower, naked save for a towel wrapped around his waist. He had his ruined clothes tucked away in his bag, and a fresh set waiting for him in his locker. It was odd to go to class in a t-shirt and gym shorts, but at least they were clean. He stepped out into the walkway separating the shower stalls from the lockers and there she was.

He froze as they locked eyes, her heated gaze sending his heart into a frenzy. She was tall, taller than him but just barely, with a long mane of black hair falling down her shoulders and back in elegant waves. And her body… muscled yet feminine, visibly strong yet lithe and slender. And her tits, her great big tits, milky globes stuffed into her iconic silver bustier, looking like they were a breath away from spilling over.

She moved towards him with purposeful, confident strides. Her long, delicious legs moving hypnotically as her red boots _clicked, clicked, clicked_ against the tile floor. Then she before him, standing so close he could feel the heat coming off her body.

"What is your name?" Her voice was low, musical, different than it had been during the assembly. She sounded matronly back then, authoritative. Now… she was inviting, alluring, womanly. Her full, red lips were curled into a flirty smile.

 _Is this even happening? Did I slip and fall and this is some sort of coma-dream?_

But even with his mind spinning, Sam answered. "I'm Sam. Sam Hale."

Wonder Woman's smile widened, her blue eyes lighting up with glee. She moved even closer, pressing him against the wall. It was cold to the touch, but Sam ignored the sensation. Wonder Woman put a hand to his chest, touching him, running her fingers across his damp skin. Her touch was warm, soft, gentle, and yet Sam's blood was pumping hot and furious in his veins. "Sam," She practically sang his name, leaning close, so close that the tips of their noses grazed each other. "My name is Diana. But you know that don't you?"

Sam nodded. His manhood had swelled just from the sight of the amazonian princess and was forming a tent in the towel around his waist. It poked Diana's bare thighs, brushing against her unblemished skin. Sam's ears burned, but if Diana felt him touching her she didn't show it.

"I have need of you, Sam." She purred, the hand feeling his chest rising to stroke the side of his face. _She needs me? Wonder Woman needs me? Holy_ _ **fuck**_ _._ "Will you help me?"

"Yes." Sam answered quickly, embarrassingly so. But Diana gave a flirty laugh, smiling so beautifully at him. She kissed him then, a soft peck on his lips. She tasted like cinnamon and smelled like… like flowers. An earthly, natural scent that made his head spin. When she pulled away, he first noticed her eyes. They were sharp, focused on him, predatory. Her gaze glided over his body, appraising him like peace of juicy meat.

It was like a light bulb going off in his head.

 _Wonder Woman thinks I'm hot. Huh._

It was then that Diana tugged at the towel around his waist. The band of cloth fell away with little resistance and Sam felt the cool air roll across his naked skin. His cock sprung up, free at last, thumping against her bare thighs with no towel between them. Diana had certainly felt him that time. She cooed happily at the sight of his swollen length, reaching down to touch him. Sam's breath caught at her warm touch but he soon relaxed and savored Wonder Woman's gentle, leisurely handjob.

"Such a handsome young man. And gifted as well." She hummed with almost delirious joy before pressing her lips to his neck. She kissed his skin, the suckled, running her tongue over his flesh, nipping playfully with her teeth. She murmured into the crook of his neck, "You don't know how you torture me, all you strapping young men. A woman like me has to stand for something, can't have fun the way other heroines can."

She stepped back and pulled her bustier down with a sharp tug. Her enormous, perfect breasts fell free as the silver harness clattered to the floor. They sat before his eyes, every little movement making them jiggle or sway in a tiny, delicious way that Sam felt he would burst right there, right across Wonder Woman's thighs. Her dark nipples were hard with arousal, small brown peaks capped upon pale, mountainous tits, begging to be sucked. Then she closed the distance between them again, kissing him deeply, her boobs smushed between them. Sam dared to reach up and feel one and Diana moaned, humming playfully into the younger man's mouth.

"You like my tits." It was a statement of fact, not a question. She kissed him, laughing. "It's okay. Everyone likes my tits. They're so big aren't they? Yes, so big and soft!"

Sam could hardly believe it. Wonder Woman talking dirty.

"Do you want to fuck them?" She would ask between kisses, whispering breathlessly into his ear as they felt each other up right there in the locker room. "Do you want to fuck my tits? You could sit on one of the benches and stick your cock between them, let me do the work. A big cock like yours deserves a pair of big tits to fuck, right?"

Sam was still busy accepting the fact that this was even happening in the first place. He honestly had no real answer for the amazon grinding against him.

"Or maybe I could suck your cock instead?" Wonder Woman knelt down then, her beautiful face level with a teenager's throbbing prick. "Yes. That's a good idea, right? Definitely a good idea. I'll suck your cock. Suck this big fucking cock."

It was like she was in a trance, her eyes glazed over with lust. Not that Sam was complaining. Her head darted forward and Sam grunted, cursing through his teeth as he felt her soft lips envelope him. There was no elegance now, no real form to speak of, just wet, sloppy sucking. She slurped over his dick, lathering his manhood with a thick coat of spit, before taking him down to the root. She choked on him some, gagging over the cock stuffed down her throat. Sam cursed again, amazed that he hadn't cum yet. Soon she pulled back, sucking in precious air while she locked eyes with him. Then she gave him a smile and did the whole thing all over again.

Aphrodite was all smiles. Lying on her belly, resting her chin on her arms, her eyes were gazing down upon the mortal world. It wasn't often that her plans worked out in a way far better than she anticipated. This wasn't something the goddess wanted to miss.

Wonder Woman cutting loose was a sight to behold. All that grace and poise and pride, the unspoken haughtiness, the virtuous paragon crap, all of it was so easily tossed away at the sight of nice, big cock.

* * *

The Goddess of Love and Beauty felt pride. Pride in herself for her hand in making this spectacle happen. Pride in Diana for embracing the joys of the flesh. And pride in that young mortal for being able to keep up with the amazonian demigoddess. Those lips were sculpted by the goddess herself, after all.

Aphrodite bit her lip, feeling a most welcome warmth blooming in the pit of her belly. She was sure Diana was going to take a load down her throat right there in the locker room, but the young man had her by the hair, pulling her off his prick to face him.

 _Assertive as well. Good. Diana would be wasted on a passive ma_ n.

Then he had her against the wall, face and tits pressed into the cold concrete while he positioned himself behind her, his hands finding their way to her wide hips. His fingers dug into her soft flesh and he ran his cock over her dripping cunt, teasing her.

 _Yes_ , thought the Goddess. _That's it. Make her want it. Make her beg for it._

"That boy looks familiar." A man's voice spoke, deep and rough.

It was then that Aphrodite remembered that Ares was also present to witness the fruits of her labor. She had been so caught up in the show that the God of War had slipped from her mind. Odd, considering that this whole game was partly his idea anyway.

"I'm sorry?" The goddess shifted on her cushioned spot but did not look away. The boy was fucking her now, hard and fast, one hand gripping her by the shoulder with the other at her waist. His handsome face was twisted into a savage visage, his lips pulled back to show his clenched teeth. Diana? She looked _enraptured_ , eyes fluttered shut as the young man split her divine pussy in twain, his thick cock sinking into her hot cunt again and again and again.

"That boy," Ares repeated. He was leaning forward from his marble seat, one hand stroking the stubble that grew upon his well-sculpted face. "There's something about him. Something familiar… I can't quite place it, though."

Aphrodite scoffed at her partner. "Wonder Woman is getting fucked down there and all you can think about is the guy?"

"His face is so… I swear I've seen him before…" Ares' eyes narrowed as he leaned closer. He watched the odd couple for another long moment… Then he rose up, back straight, eyes wide, and sporting a wide, toothy smile. He gave a hearty laugh, a deep, thunderous guffaw that made Aphrodite jump.

"For fuck's sake, what?" Aphrodite scowled at the God.

Ares pointed down at the mortal boy fucking the feminist icon, the champion of all women. He threw Aphrodite the widest smile that ever graced his lips and said, "That face! Those eyes! Even the way he walks! I knew I recognized him. That boy is one of Herc's bastards! Or one of his grandbastards!"

Aphrodite made a face. "I'm… not really getting it."

"Hercules!" Ares told her, his smile only growing wider. "Herc sowed his wild oats across the entire world twice. He has bastards running around all over the place. Look at that boy's face and tell me you don't see it. That kid is a fucking demigod!"

* * *

Sam didn't know what came over him. A few minutes ago, Wonder Woman had him pinned against the wall, putty in her hands. But now…

Now he had her up against the locker room wall, hand gripping her by the hair as he fucked her. He was making her moan for him, scream for him, beg for him. Making her beg for his big cock. And he was giving it her. Holy shit, he was giving it to Wonder Woman.

It was a like switch had been flipped in his head. Seeing her wide hips, her thick ass, all that creamy flesh jiggling so hypnotically as it slapped against his thighs, it lit a fire within him. Something awakened, deep in his soul, a primal hunger that only grew more ravenous as he plundered some tight, wet superheroine pussy.

"Fuck me," Wonder Woman whimpered, reaching back to grab his hips and drive him deeper into her cunt. " _Fuckmefuckmefuckme_ _ **FUCKME!**_ "

It was like a switch had been flipped inside her, too. This was clearly not the Wonder Woman the school had booked for their assembly. Maybe in body, but not in mind.

But that was a concern for another time. The amazonian princess was making a very specific request of Sam. He would have been rude not to oblige.

So he fucked her. Relentlessly, tirelessly, violently, slapping an open palm down _hard_ on her most perfect ass. She yelped loudly but the smack was louder. She tossed a heated look over her shoulder, lips curled in a sneer. "You fucking animal…"

Sam said nothing, only increasing the force of his thrusts. She was so tight and wet around him, so impossibly hot, it was a wonder to Sam that he still had yet to cum. She had already cum twice, once when she was sucking him off and again when he was fucking her against the wall. He didn't think a woman as durable as Wonder Woman could be so sensitive.

But eventually Wonder Woman's wondrous cunt wore the young man down. With a deep and guttural sound, Sam made one final, mighty thrust into Diana's weeping and well-abused pussy. He came, his cock twitching as he sent a scalding hot load of seed deep into her core, filling her so completely that he could feel it dripping out past his dick.

He could hear Wonder Woman release a contented sigh. There was no small amount of pride spawned from that. But Sam did not smile. He was too exhausted. Instead, he pulled out of the amazon, earning a small noise of disappointment from her. His cock hung heavily between his legs as he rested his head against Diana's sweaty back.

"Fuck," He exhaled. It was all he could say.

* * *

It was a miracle that they hadn't been caught. The doors had been unlocked the last time Sam checked. Anyone could have walked right in and seen him going to town on prime wonderpussy.

But luckily no one did.

Luck. It sure did seem like Sam's luck had turned around. He had no doubt about that.

The two of them got dressed in silence with Wonder Woman looking particularly bashful. She would avoid making eye contact with him as she pulled her outfit back on, making sure to move out of his gaze as she stuffed her shapely body back into her swimsuit-like uniform. Odd, considering how… wanton her demeanor was mere minutes before.

Sam was afraid she was simply going to pretend it never happened, but she stopped him before they could exit the locker room.

"Hey," She said, touching his arm. When he turned to look at her, she avoided eye contact again, making a face he couldn't quite read. "That was… What we did…"

She winced then, rubbing her temple. Sam gave her a half-smile. What had he been expecting? That his cock was so good that she'd start dating a high schooler?

"Look, if you want to forget any of this ever happened, that's perfectly fine." He had his hands raised, as if that would assure her. It was all he could do.

"No," She said suddenly. "That's not what I'm saying. What we did… was fun."

Sam blinked. "Oh?"

"Yes. It was fun. I had fun." This time she looked him in the eyes. And smiled. "I enjoyed it."

Sam smiled back. "That… That's good. Very good. I had fun, too."

He honestly wasn't sure about the protocol for this sort of thing. He had never fucked a superheroine before. So he just stood there, smiling stupidly. At least Diana didn't seem to mind.

"Listen," She touched his arm again, biting her lip. For a moment she appeared unsure, but then she looked him over. There was that look in her eyes again, the same predatory look she had when she had him against the wall. "I'm not going to pretend that what I did was okay. You're a student. I'm a superheroine. But you I'm also not going to pretend that you're some innocent kid."

Sam gave her a sheepish look. But she continued.

"Honestly? I needed that. What we did. I've been bottling up all these things for so long, trying to be this symbol, this perfect ideal, and it's just exhausting. I don't get many chances to cut loose. But when I do…"

Diana let her words hang there, blushing.

"I'm not complaining." Sam assured her. "I mean, I can't say I haven't thought about this kind of thing happening to me."

She laughed, soft and mirthful. Her eyes fell upon his form again, appraising the male specimen she chose. She licked her lips. "I'm staying at the Kingston Hotel downtown. Room 503. I'm not heading back to Washington until next week."

Again, she let the words hang, allowing the implication to settle in Sam's young male mind. Then she planted a kiss on his cheek and strutted out the door, red boots clicking, clicking, clicking…

When the bell finally rung, Sam was still standing there. It took the basketball coach shouting in his face to get his ass moving again. He was extremely late for his next class, an infraction that would likely earn him detention, but the only thing running through his mind was one thing.

 _Room 503. Room 503. Room 503._

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _Once again going to remind you that I take commissions. If you want to commission a story from me please contact me at **billwilsonimcia** at **gmail** dot **com**._

 _You can also support me on under **ImCIA**._


End file.
